An axial turbomachine blade generally has a profiled airfoil which extends in the flow of the turbomachine. In order to reduce the number of blades in a row whilst retaining the performance levels, it is known to produce a blade with branches.
Document FR 2 914 943 A1 discloses an axial turbomachine ventilator blade. The blade comprises a first portion which extends from a hub of the ventilator, and a plurality of other portions which extend the first portion radially outwards. All these portions are connected by means of a platform which is arranged at the outer end of the first portion. However, this blade configuration has reduced rigidity. The presence of the platform at the centre of the channel can disturb the flow. During operation, the branches are subjected to vibrations and forces which can damage the blade. The blade has a large mass. The presence of the branches places a load on the platform; the mechanical strength thereof requires that it be made thicker, which disturbs the flow.